finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy/Crédits
JP= Director Mitsunori Takahashi (高橋 光則) Creative Producer & Character Designer Tetsuya Nomura (野村 哲也) Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano (天野 喜孝) Main Programmer Ryuji Ikeda (池田 隆児) Planning Director (Battle) Takeo Kujiraoka (鯨岡 武生) Planning Director (RPG) Shota Shimoda (下田 翔太) Planning Director (Event) Akiko Ishibashi (石橋 明子) Lead Art Designer (Character) Mihoko Ishii (石井 美穂子) Graphic Director (Character Modeling) Hiroyuki Suzuki (鈴木 裕之) Graphic Director (Character Texture) Mai Okauchi (岡内 舞) Animation Director (Battle) Takashi Ohta (太田 誉士) Animation Director (Event) Yasumasa Uchijima (内島 康雅) Graphic Director (3D Map) Takayuki Yoshikawa (吉川 隆之) Graphic Director (VFX) Gakushi Kobayashi (小林 学史) Graphic Director (Menu) Shusuke Ohki (大木 秀介) Cinematics Movie Producer Takeshi Nozue (野末 武志) Music & Arrangement Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Chief Sound Designer Masayuki Yui (油井 正幸) Dialogue Editor Yuji Isogawa (五十川 祐次) Project Manager Makoto Esaki (江嵜 誠) Publicity Producer Masato Kogure (木暮 昌人) Co-Producer Takeshi Arakawa (荒川 健) Producer Ichiro Hazama (間 一朗) «Cast» Voice Actors Warrior of Light Toshihiko Seki (関 俊彦) Frioniel Hikaru Midorikawa (緑川 光) Onion Knight Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) Cecil Harvey Shiduma Hodoshima (程嶋 しづマ) Cain Highwind Koichi Yamadera (山寺 宏一) Butz Klauser Soichiro Hoshi (保志 総一朗) Tina Branford Yukari Fukui (福井 裕佳梨) Cloud Strife Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏) Tifa Lockhart Ayumi Ito (伊藤 歩) Squall Leonhart Hideo Ishikawa (石川 英郎) Laguna Loire Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明) Zidane Tribal Romi Park (朴 璐美) Tidus Masakazu Morita (森田 成一) Yuna Mayuko Aoki (青木 まゆこ) Vaan Kensho Ono (小野 賢章) Lightning Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) Garland Kenji Utsumi (内海 賢二) The Emperor Kenyu Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄) Cloud of Darkness Masako Ikeda (池田 昌子) Golbeza Takeshi Kaga (鹿賀 丈史) Exdeath Taro Ishida (石田 太郎) Cefca Palazzo Shigeru Chiba (千葉 繁) Sephiroth Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之) Ultimecia Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子) Kuja Akira Ishida (石田 彰) Jecht Masuo Amada (天田 益男) Shantotto Megumi Hayashibara (林原 めぐみ) Gabranth Akio Ohtsuka (大塚 明夫) Prishe Aya Hirano (平野 綾) Gilgamesh Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉) Aerith Gainsborough Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) Cosmos Sumi Shimamoto (島本 須美) Chaos Norio Wakamoto (若本 規夫) Cid of the Lufaine (Narration) Bunta Sugawara (菅原 文太) «Programming» Battle & Network Programmer Akinori Ishiai (石合 章典) Battle & AI Programmer Yobun Fujita (藤田 陽文) RPG & UI Programmers Takashi Mori (森 隆司) Tatsuya Ichijo (一条 竜也) UI Programmer Ryota Tanaka (田中 良太) «Planning» Battle Planners Hiroki Yamada (山田 裕希) Kohei Nanri (南里 耕平) Takashi Ohta (太田 誉士) RPG Planners Saori Itamuro (板室 紗織) Tatsuaki Ohba (大場 辰昌) Yayoi Hattori (服部 弥生) Nanako Saito (齋藤 なな子) Ginpei Tomoe (巴 吟平) Event Planner Naoko Koda (甲田 奈緒子) Scenario Writers Akiko Ishibashi (石橋 明子) Saori Itamuro (板室 紗織) Assistant Scenario Writer Nanako Saito (齋藤 なな子) «Art» Character Art Designers Daigo Tsukada (塚田 大悟) Kaoru Kawaguchi (川口 薫) «Character Modeling» Character Modeling Designers Mitsumi Kakitani (垣谷 充美) Isamu Michikoshi (道越 勇) Yuuki Matsuo (松尾 祐樹) «Character Texture» Character Texture Designers Mayumi Okamoto (岡本 真弓) Mio Matsuda (松田 美緒) Kon Yo (姚 坤) Tetsuro Noda (野田 哲朗) «Character Animation» Battle Animation Designers Hiroyuki Yamaji (山地 裕之) Mitsuhisa Ebisumoto (胡本 満久) Yuichi Takasaki (高崎 祐一) Hiroyuki Nagatsuka (長塚 拓幸) Takashi Yokoya (横谷 隆史) Event Animation Designers Akie Ohgaki (大垣 明恵) Kenta Matsubara (松原 健太) Rei Kato (加藤 玲) Yukiko Fukusawa (福沢 由希子) Tatsuya Uehara (上原 達也) «Background Graphics» 3D & World Map Designer Sho Okamura (岡村 礁) 3D Map Design Supervisor Yasushi Kameda (亀田 泰士) «VFX» VFX Designers Takayasu Ishii (石井 隆康) Aya Izumi (泉 亜弥) Shota Sagae (寒河江 将太) VFX Design Supervisor Masaki Kawai (河合 昌樹) «Menu» Menu Designers Hiroaki Kobayashi (小林 宏彰) Naoki Sato (佐藤 直樹) Menu Design Supervisor Keiko Kuriki (栗城 桂子) «Movies» Directors Shu Ikegami (池上 周) Toshiaki Matsumura (松村 敏明) Layout Artists Akihiko Kawashima (川島 安紀彦) Hidetoshi Takata (高田 栄哉) Layout Supervisor Kazuhito Yamamoto (山本 和仁) Lead Character Artists Takashi Nakano (中野 崇) Yuichi Itoyama (糸山 祐一) Character Artists Ryota Tanaka (田中 良太) Kazuaki Iwasawa (岩澤 和明) Mitsuharu Fushie (伏江 充晴) Senior Character Artist Kimitoshi Tsumura (津村 候年) Character Supervisor Yusuke Suzuki (鈴木 友輔) Lead Facial Motion Technical Director Misato Sakuragi (櫻木 深里) Lead Cloth Simulation Technical Director Shiho Kobayashi (小林 志帆) Lead Hair Simulation Technical Director Hideo Katsuta (勝田 英夫) Character Technical Directors Hiroshi Sugita (杉田 広) Masahiro Hamada (浜田 真裕) Character Technical Direction Supervisors Toyotaka Kuroda (黒田 豊臣) Koichi Takahashi (高橋 浩一) Lead Sets Artist Tsutomu Kokufu (國府 力) Sets Artists Shigenori Suzuki (鈴木 重徳) Chika Ohmori (大森 千佳) Sets Supervisor Hiroto Ide (井手 弘人) Props Artist Yukie Katsuyama (勝山 裕輝恵) Props Supervisor Takaomi Moto (本 崇臣) Motion Capture Artist Masatoshi Kasuya (粕谷 雅俊) Motion Capture Supervisor Tomoya Suzuki (鈴木 智哉) Animators Hiroshi Takeuchi (竹内 寛士) Shigeru Kawamura (川村 茂) Akemi Kawasaki (川﨑 明海) Ryohei Sakumi (作美 良平) Hikaru Murakami (村上 ひかる) Mio Shoji (庄司 みお) Hirotaka Sawada (沢田 裕貴) Senior Animator Koichiro Shiratori (白鳥 広一郎) Animation Supervisor Keiichi Kurita (栗田 桂一) Lead Visual Effects Artist Shinya Kono (河野 真也) Visual Effects Artists Ikuyo Hirai (平井 育世) Akihiro Yoshida (吉田 暁洋) Kenichi Higaki (檜垣 賢一) Senior Visual Effects Artist Koji Tanaka (田中 孝司) Visual Effects Supervisor Yumi Takamatsu (高松 由美) Lead Lightning & Compositing Artist Tatsuya Horii (堀井 龍哉) Lightning & Compositing Artists Shinya Fukaura (深浦 信哉) Iichiro Yamaguchi (山口 威一郎) Senior Lightning & Compositing Artists Kaori Sato (佐藤 香) Yoshinori Osaki (尾崎 義規) CG Engineer Keisuke Miyazaki (宮崎 圭介) Editor Keiichi Kojima (小島 佳一) Project Manager Masaaki Kasai (葛西 真明) «Motion Capture» Actors' Production Management SET (株式会社スーパーエキセントリックシアター) Motion Actors Yuji Shirakuma (白倉 裕二) Naoko Murakami (村上 尚子) Chiaki Kawamoto (河本 千明) Kaori Kawabuchi (川渕 かおり) «Sound» Arrangers Tsuyoshi Sekito (関戸 剛) Mitsuto Suzuki (鈴木 光人) Keiji Kawamori (河盛 慶次) Sound Programmers Nao Kasahara (笠原 直) Yoshinori Tsuchida (土田 善紀) Assistant Dialogue Editors Atsushi Ohnishi (大西 淳) Jota Goto (後藤 譲太) Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto (濱本 一希) Project Assistant Yuko Sakae (栄 優子) «Recording» "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" Music Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arrangers Kentaro Sato Ken-P (佐藤 賢太郎) Bruce Somers Lyrics Team Chaos DAGMUSIC, LTD Latin Translation Dr. Robert Zaslavsky Performed by kidneythieves Vocals Free Dominguez Guitar Bruce Somers Produced by Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Engineer Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Studio Undercurrent Studios Artist Management Jean Renard Management Group Production Manager Tomoaki Sato artist (佐藤 友信) Production Supervisor Naoki Taya face2face (田家 直樹) "Chaos" & "Cosmos" Composer Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arranger YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Lyrics Alex Foster (YFE) Performed by YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Vocals Alex Foster Guitars Jeff Beaulieu Sef Bass Ben Lemelin Vocals & Keyboards Miss Isabel Drums Charles Moose Allicy Recording & Mixing Engineer YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Assistant Engineer Matt Beaulieu You Favorite Enemies appears as courtesy of Hopeful Tragedy Records Recording & Mixing Studio Cow Land Studio Engineers & Studio Booking Managers Matt Beaulieu Stephanie Bujold Musician Booking & Coordination FILLIN «Orchestra Recording» Music Takeharu Ishimoto (石元 丈晴) Arranger Kentaro Sato Ken-P (佐藤 賢太郎) Orchestra FILMharmonic Orchestra Prague Choir FILMharmonic Choir Prague Recording Studio Dvorak Hall Mixing Studio The Village in Los Angeles Recording Production Coordination Harmonics International «Voice» Film Corporation (株式会社東北新社) Voice Recording Manager Masaya Hojo (北條 雅也) Voice Director Yoji Shimizu (清水 洋史) Voice Recording Coordinators Koji Okano (岡野 晃二) Tomoko Kurisaki (栗﨑 智子) Japan Inc. (株式会オムニバス・ジャパン) Voice Recording Engineers Akira Sasaki (佐々木 彰) Saori Koizumi (小泉 沙織) Voice Recording Studio SANPUNZAKA STUDIO «Voice Actor Management» Arts Vision (アーツビジョン) Aoni Production (青二プロダクション) Across Entertainment (アクロスエンタテインメント) Anoré (アノレ) Woodpark Office (ウッドパークオフィス) 81 Produce (81プロデュース) Enkikaku (円企画) Olsta Entertainment (オルスタエンタテインメント) Granpapa Production (グランパパプロダクション) Subaru Theater Company (劇団 昴) Kekke Corporation (ケッケコーポレーション) Ken Production (賢プロダクション) Kenyu Office (ケンユウオフィス) Sigma Seven (シグマ・セブン) Sugawara Creative Artist Agency (菅原事務所) Sunaoka Creative Artist Agency (砂岡事務所) Space Craft Entertainment (スペースクラフト・エンタテインメント) Seinenza Eigahousou (青年座映画放送) Haikyo (俳協) Fortunerest (フォーチュレスト) Production Baobab (ぷろだくしょんバオバブ) Horipro (ホリプロ) Mausu Promotion (マウスプロモーション) «3rd Party Contractors» Additional Costume Designer Hideo Minaba DESIGNATION (皆葉 英夫) -Ending Movie Editing- Director Isao Nakajima Key (中島 功) Title Design & Composite Shunji Matsutani Spirits (松谷 春司) Assistant Editor Katsunori Asano NML (浅野 勝紀) Coordinator Yukihiko Kono Lansdale (河野 幸彦) Edit Studio NTT MEDIA LAB «Publicity» Publicity Staff Yohei Murakami (村上 洋平) Publicity Assistants Kakuko Obinata (大日方 可功子) Yumi Katsuyama (勝山 裕美) Noriko Inoue (井上 紀子) Publicity Supervisor Akio Ohfuji (大藤 昭夫) Corporate Executive Koji Taguchi (田口 浩司) «Quality Assurance» Coordinators Tetsuya Horiguchi (堀口 徹也) Akira Morishita (森下 晃) Yusuke Yamakura (山倉 友輔) Jin Hattori (服部 仁) Takejiro Ohtani (大谷 竹次郎) Technical Engineers Tetsuya Takahashi (高橋 哲也) Taisuke Yahisa (屋久 太介) Toyokazu Takehara (竹原 豊和) Jun Sato (佐藤 純) Testers Akinari Fukuda (福田 章成) Tadanori Inazawa (稲澤 忠度) Rina Tajiri (田尻 理奈) Yoshiro Inaba (稲葉 義郎) Mei Ito (伊東 芽生) Takaaki Hagiwara (萩原 孝明) Hironobu Ohta (太田 拓伸) Miyuki Matsumura (松村 美由紀) Yohei Shimabayashi (島林 洋平) Yuki Mizuno (水野 雄貴) Rita Nishioka (西岡 理妥) Shunichiro Hirai (平井 俊一郎) Hironori Kudo (工藤 宏則) Takeshi Asano (浅野 毅) Momoko Tanaka (田中 桃子) Kiyoshi Takahashi (高橋 清志) Sho Igarashi (五十嵐 翔) Kumiko Baba (馬場 久美子) Risa Naganuma (永沼 李紗) Masahiro Muramatsu (村松 正啓) Naoki Abe (阿部 直紀) Makoto Yakushijin (薬師神 誠) Marie Suzuki (鈴木 麻里絵) Katsuhiro Nakayama (中山 勝広) Mayumi Inoue (井上 真由美) Hitomi Otozaki (乙﨑 仁美) Saya Yamakawa (山川 紗耶) Yudai Yamazaki (山崎 雄大) Yosuke Azegami (畔上 陽介) Takeshi Kawasaki (川崎 健) ... ALL QA STAFF Chief Coordinator Kazunori Ohwada (大和田 一徳) Ratings Advisors Miri Ito (伊藤 美里) Reiko Kondo (近藤 玲子) Manager Hideyuki Kato (加藤 英之) Senior Manager Yukihiro Shibuya (渋谷 幸弘) General Manager Koji Yamashita (山下 弘二) «Community & Service» Manager Toshio Murouchi (室内 俊夫) Customer Service Manager Shosaku Takabayashi (高林 省策) Information Center Manager Ryuji Kudo (工藤 竜司) Back-End Support Group Staff Hiromi Suda (須田 博美) Natsuyo Takada (高田 夏代) ... and ALL SUPPORT STAFF «Information Systems» Engineers Keisuke Takahashi (高橋 啓介) Hajime Tomon (外門 創) Kenichi Matsudo (松戸 健一) Yoshinori Hiranaka (平中 誠徳) Taka Iwasaki (岩﨑 隆) Takashi Sato (佐藤 卓思) Takashi Watanabe (渡邉 充) Coordinators Junko Kuroda (黒田 順子) Kae Murata (村田 香絵) Ryuhei Ozai (小材 龍平) Takako Naganuma (長沼 貴子) Ayako Yamaguchi (山口 綾子) «Sales & Marketing» General Manager Tomoyoshi Ohsaki (大崎 智義) Managers Tsutomu Yamada (山田 勉) Koji Takada (高田 浩二) ... and SALES & MARKETING STAFF «Sales Administration» Managers Hisano Arai (新井 久乃) Shinobu Hidaki (肥田木 しのぶ) Sales Administration Staff Toyoaki Miyazaki (宮崎 豊明) Aki Moriwaki (森脇 亜季) Atsuko Okuda (奥田 敦子) Kaori Nakanishi (中西 かおり) Corporate Executive Yosuke Matsuda (松田 洋祐) «Online Service» General Manager Tetsuya Maeda (前田 徹哉) Senior Managers Makoto Tsuda (津田 真) Nobuyuki Kashihara (柏原 伸行) Hiroyuki Nukui (貫井 広幸) Hitomi Matsuki (松木 仁美) «Legal & Intellectual Property» General Legal Affairs Coordinators Ayako Hino (日野 綾子) Hiroshi Harada (原田 浩) Akiko Igarashi (五十嵐 亜紀子) Manager Yuko Mizoguchi (溝口 優子) «Copyright Licensing» General Manager Izumi Tsukushi (筑紫 泉) Copyright Licensing Staff Yasuhiro Takamatsu (高松 康弘) Mayuko Shirai (白井 繭子) «Merchandising» General Manager Hidemi Matsuzuka (松塚 英海) Merchandising Staff Yurie Kumamoto (熊本 悠里恵) «Special Thanks» Yoshinori Kitase (北瀬 佳範) Akitoshi Kawazu (河津 秋敏) Hiromichi Tanaka (田中 弘道) Takashi Tokita (時田 貴司) Motomu Toriyama (鳥山 求) Harunori Sakemi (酒見 治徳) Noritsugu Mochizuki (望月 紀嗣) Tomohiro Hasegawa (長谷川 朋広) Tomohiro Kayano (栢野 智博) Tatsuya Kando (神藤 辰也) Asako Suga (須賀 麻子) Yaeko Sato (佐藤 弥詠子) Yoshitsugu Saito (齋藤 富胤) Hiroyuki Ito (伊藤 裕之) Akihiko Yoshida (吉田 明彦) Yuko Shoji (庄司 裕子) Hideki Imaizumi (今泉 英樹) Tatsuya Nonaka (能仲 達也) Tomohiko Hirano (平野 智彦) Tomoko Sekii (関井 朋子) Asako Uenishi (上西 麻子) Hiroaki Kato (加藤 弘彰) Toshiyuki Inoue (井上 敏行) Munehiro Osawa (大澤 宗弘) Kumiko Ishida (石田 久美子) Yuko Kono (河野 裕子) Chiaki Yamauchi (山内 千晶) Miki Kato (加藤 美樹) Takashi Kamimura (神村 多加志) Ayako Kawamoto (河本 亜矢子) Emiko Sato (佐藤 恵美子) Yuko Endo (遠藤 裕子) Tomomi Iwakura (岩倉 知美) Yoshiyuki Takahashi (高橋 嘉之) Takashi Idogawa (井戸川 亨史) Akitada Sakamoto (坂本 明正) Yutaka Kurosu (黒須 豊) Seri Kimura (木村 世里) Akihiko Kasuga (春日 明彦) Emiko Aoike (青池 恵美子) Tomoyuki Hiraoka (平岡 智幸) Katsuji Kotani (小谷 克仁) Takako Yamashita (山下 貴子) Akiko Hiratsuka (平塚 章子) Yasuhiro Tsuno (津野 泰弘) Kimiaki Tojo (東條 公彰) Daisuke Kinoshita (木下 大輔) Hirokazu Fujita (藤田 博千) Jun Onoda (小野田 純) Mariko Suzuki (鈴木 真理子) Crea-Tech Co.,Ltd. (クレアテック株式会社) Studio BentStuff Co.,Ltd. (スタジオベントスタッフ) DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ORIGINAL STAFF ALL FINAL FANTASY SERIES STAFF ... and ALL FANS OF FINAL FANTASY who have supported us since December 18th, 1987. Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto (橋本 真司) Production Executives Yoichi Wada (和田 洋一) Keiji Honda (本多 圭司) SQUARE ENIX® THE END |-| US/EURO= Director Mitsunori Takahashi Creative Producer & Character Designer Tetsuya Nomura Image Illustrator Yoshitaka Amano Main Programmer Ryuji Ikeda Planning Director (Battle) Takeo Kujiraoka Planning Director (RPG) Shota Shimoda Planning Director (Event) Akiko Ishibashi Lead Art Designer (Character) Mihoko Ishii Graphic Director (Character Modeling) Hiroyuki Suzuki Graphic Director (Character Texture) Mai Okauchi Animation Director (Battle) Takashi Ohta Animation Director (Event) Yasumasa Uchijima Graphic Director (3D Map) Takayuki Yoshikawa Graphic Director (VFX) Gakushi Kobayashi Graphic Director (Menu) Shusuke Ohki Cinematics Movie Producer Takeshi Nozue Music & Arrangement Takeharu Ishimoto Chief Sound Designer Masayuki Yui Dialogue Editor Yuji Isogawa Localization Director Takashi Mori Project Manager Makoto Esaki Publicity Producer Masato Kogure Co-Producer Takeshi Arakawa Producer Ichiro Hazama «Cast» Voice Actors Warrior of Light Grant George Firion Johnny Yong Bosch Onion Knight Aaron Spann Cecil Harvey Yuri Lowenthal Kain Highwind Liam O'Brien Bartz Klauser Jason Spisak Terra Branford Natalie Lander Cloud Strife Steve Burton Tifa Lockhart Rachael Leigh Cook Squall Leonhart Doug Erholtz Laguna Loire A. V. Kennedy Zidane Tribal Bryce Papenbrook Tidus James Arnold Taylor Yuna Hedy Burress Vaan Bobby Edner Lightning Ali Hillis Garland Christopher Sabat The Emperor Christopher Corey Smith Cloud of Darkness Laura Bailey Golbez Peter Beckman Exdeath Gerald C. Rivers Kefka Palazzo Dave Wittenberg Sephiroth George Newbern Ultimecia Tasia Valenza Kuja JD Cullum Jecht Gregg Berger Shantotto Candy Milo Gabranth Keith Ferguson Prishe Julie Nathanson Gilgamesh Keith Szarabajka Aerith Gainsborough Andrea Bowen Cosmos Kathleen McInerney Chaos Keith David Cid of the Lufaine (Narration) Rodger Parsons «Programming» Battle & Network Programmer Akinori Ishiai Battle & AI Programmer Yobun Fujita RPG & UI Programmers Takashi Mori Tatsuya Ichijo UI Programmer Ryota Tanaka «Planning» Battle Planners Hiroki Yamada Kohei Nanri Takashi Ohta RPG Planners Saori Itamuro Tatsuaki Ohba Yayoi Hattori Nanako Saito Ginpei Tomoe Event Planner Naoko Koda Scenario Writers Akiko Ishibashi Saori Itamuro Assistant Scenario Writer Nanako Saito «Art» Character Art Designers Daigo Tsukada Kaoru Kawaguchi «Character Modeling» Character Modeling Designers Mitsumi Kakitani Isamu Michikoshi Yuuki Matsuo «Character Texture» Character Texture Designers Mayumi Okamoto Mio Matsuda Kon Yo Tetsuro Noda «Character Animation» Battle Animation Designers Hiroyuki Yamaji Mitsuhisa Ebisumoto Yuichi Takasaki Hiroyuki Nagatsuka Takashi Yokoya Event Animation Designers Akie Ohgaki Kenta Matsubara Rei Kato Yukiko Fukusawa Tatsuya Uehara «Background Graphics» 3D & World Map Designer Sho Okamura 3D Map Design Supervisor Yasushi Kameda «VFX» VFX Designers Takayasu Ishii Aya Izumi Shota Sagae VFX Design Supervisor Masaki Kawai «Menu» Menu Designers Hiroaki Kobayashi Naoki Sato Menu Design Supervisor Keiko Kuriki «Movies» Directors Shu Ikegami Toshiaki Matsumura Layout Artists Akihiko Kawashima Hidetoshi Takata Layout Supervisor Kazuhito Yamamoto Lead Character Artists Takashi Nakano Yuichi Itoyama Character Artists Ryota Tanaka Kazuaki Iwasawa Mitsuharu Fushie Senior Character Artist Kimitoshi Tsumura Character Supervisor Yusuke Suzuki Lead Facial Motion Technical Director Misato Sakuragi Lead Cloth Simulation Technical Director Shiho Kobayashi Lead Hair Simulation Technical Director Hideo Katsuta Character Technical Directors Hiroshi Sugita Masahiro Hamada Character Technical Direction Supervisors Toyotaka Kuroda Koichi Takahashi Lead Sets Artist Tsutomu Kokufu Sets Artists Shigenori Suzuki Chika Ohmori Sets Supervisor Hiroto Ide Props Artist Yukie Katsuyama Props Supervisor Takaomi Moto Motion Capture Artist Masatoshi Kasuya Motion Capture Supervisor Tomoya Suzuki Animators Hiroshi Takeuchi Shigeru Kawamura Akemi Kawasaki Ryohei Sakumi Hikaru Murakami Mio Shoji Hirotaka Sawada Senior Animator Koichiro Shiratori Animation Supervisor Keiichi Kurita Lead Visual Effects Artist Shinya Kono Visual Effects Artists Ikuyo Hirai Akihiro Yoshida Kenichi Higaki Senior Visual Effects Artist Koji Tanaka Visual Effects Supervisor Yumi Takamatsu Lead Lightning & Compositing Artist Tatsuya Horii Lightning & Compositing Artists Shinya Fukaura Iichiro Yamaguchi Senior Lightning & Compositing Artists Kaori Sato Yoshinori Osaki CG Engineer Keisuke Miyazaki Editor Keiichi Kojima Project Manager Masaaki Kasai «Motion Capture» Actors' Production Management SET Motion Actors Yuji Shirakuma Naoko Murakami Chiaki Kawamoto Kaori Kawabuchi «Sound» Arrangers Tsuyoshi Sekito Mitsuto Suzuki Keiji Kawamori Sound Programmers Nao Kasahara Yoshinori Tsuchida Assistant Dialogue Editors Atsushi Ohnishi Jota Goto Project Manager Kazuki Hamamoto Project Assistant Yuko Sakae «Recording» "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire" Music Takeharu Ishimoto Arrangers Kentaro Sato Ken-P Bruce Somers Lyrics Team Chaos DAGMUSIC, LTD Latin Translation Dr. Robert Zaslavsky Performed by kidneythieves Vocals Free Dominguez Guitar Bruce Somers Produced by Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Engineer Bruce Somers Recording & Mixing Studio Undercurrent Studios Artist Management Jean Renard Management Group Production Manager Tomoaki Sato artist Production Supervisor Naoki Taya face2face "Chaos" & "Cosmos" Composer Takeharu Ishimoto Arranger YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Lyrics Alex Foster (YFE) Performed by YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Vocals Alex Foster Guitars Jeff Beaulieu Sef Bass Ben Lemelin Vocals & Keyboards Miss Isabel Drums Charles Moose Allicy Recording & Mixing Engineer YOUR FAVORITE ENEMIES Assistant Engineer Matt Beaulieu You Favorite Enemies appears as courtesy of Hopeful Tragedy Records Recording & Mixing Studio Cow Land Studio Engineers & Studio Booking Managers Matt Beaulieu Stephanie Bujold Musician Booking & Coordination FILLIN «Orchestra Recording» Music Takeharu Ishimoto Arranger Kentaro Sato Ken-P Orchestra FILMharmonic Orchestra Prague Choir FILMharmonic Choir Prague Recording Studio Dvorak Hall Mixing Studio The Village in Los Angeles Recording Production Coordination Harmonics International «English Voice Recording» Voice-Over Director Robert Buchholz Voice-Over Producer & Recording Engineer Rita Kedineoglu Production Manager & Casting Assistant Nadia Kedineoglu Recording Engineer Kostas Gkikas Assitant Dialog Editor Steven Jover Casting, Recording & Production Services Skylark Sound Studios, Inc. Talent Payroll Services Savant Productions, Inc. Talent Agencies ABRAMS ARTISTS ARLENE & THORNTON ASSOCIATES (ATA) CSED TALENT AGENCY DANIS PANARO NIST (DPN) INNOVATIVE ARTISTS JAMES LEVY MANAGEMENT OSBRINK TALENT SIGIL MANAGEMENT SOLID TALENT Sutton, BARTH & VENNARI (SBV) THE MARY COLLINS AGENCY VOX WILLIAM MORRIS AGENCY (WMA) «3rd Party Contractors» Additional Costume Designer Hideo Minaba DESIGNATION -Ending Movie Editing- Director Isao Nakajima Key Title Design & Composite Shunji Matsutani Spirits Assistant Editor Katsunori Asano NML Coordinator Yukihiko Kono Lansdale Edit Studio NTT MEDIA LAB «Publicity» Publicity Staff Yohei Murakami Publicity Assistants Kakuko Obinata Yumi Katsuyama Noriko Inoue Publicity Supervisor Akio Ohfuji Corporate Executive Koji Taguchi «Localization» Director Tobias Stahl English Translators Elijah Smolko Jyun Takagi Phillip Bright Tom Slattery English Editor Timothy Law French Translator Florence Reidenbach Italian Translator Erica Ossola German Translator Andreas Wollny Spanish Translator Diego Alvarez Supervisor Yoshiya Hirohama Manager Aziz Hinoshita General Manager Kazuhisa Ichigaya «Square Enix, Inc.» Senior Quality Assurance Manager David "Ribs" Carrillo Assistant QA Manager Aaron J. Adams Senior QA Coordinator Bryan D. Chen QA Coordinator Jeremy Goldsmith Assistant QA Coordinator Michael Triplett QA Administrators Keith P. Martz Alfred Holz QA Team Jay Armant, Jr. Mark Casino Jeremy Chien Christopher Davis Kenneth Ellis Matt Fieler Tommy Lawler Brandon Monahan David Norstad Jennifer Stavros Stanley Su David E. Villatoro QA Translator Monica S. Chin Localization Assistant Elijah Smolko Assistant Localization Manager Jyun Takagi Localization & QA Director Yutaka Sano Senior Director of Community & Service Yasu Kurosawa Assistant Director of Operations Franko F. Fonseca Information Center Manager Micah Bravo Information Center Supervisors Carl Hidalgo Jereme Skelton Information Center Representatives Neil "Tak" Herrera James Massey Gene Messerschmitt Operations Support Manager Sean Michael Operations Support Supervisor Steve Nguyen Operations Support Agents Chris Ichikawa Jose Osio Mike Day VP Legal & Business Affairs, General Counsel Clinton Foy Legal & Business Affairs Steve Ross Desiree Rosales Adam Sullivan Brand Marketing Parker Sapp Raio Mitsuno Luke Icenhowen Assistant Director of Public Relations Sonia Im Public Relations Elizabeth Stewart Stanley Phan Laura Shiraishi Maliha Fariz Sales Rob Kurtz Eric Rosenberger Johnny Lam Jennifer Park Daniel Gaita Sales, Project Communications & Merchandise Kanji Romeo Tashiro Project Communications Yuka Kayukawa Emi Bliss Ami Funaki Events Wilbur Lin Merchandise Patrick Lofstrom Interactive Marketing Services Maiko Sakurai Eric So Shinri Matsuoka Director of Creative Services Michael Bannon Creative Service Brett Wooldridge Vice President of Marketing Ami Blaire Senior Vice President Shinji Hashimoto Executive Advisor John Yamamoto President & CEO Mike Fischer «Square Enix, Ltd.» Localisation Producer Daniel Mellar Assistant Localisation Producer Elisa Giribaldi Chief of QA >André Woitczyk Assistant QA Managers Alex Chinchen Dario de Cesare Thibaut Salembier Senior QA Lead (UK) Shailesh Iyer Senior QA Lead (France) Kevin Balon Senior QA Lead (Italy) Elisa Nanni Senior QA Lead (Germany) Michael Becker Senior QA Lead (Spain) Carlos Montoya Lara QA Translators Sumiko Okada Gavin Poffley Senior Production Manager Seb Ohsan Berthelsen Assistant Production Manager Yuko Tomizawa Senior Digital Marketing Manager Antonio Marfuggi Business Support Manager Rui Anderson Senior Brand Manager (UK) Adrian Arnese Brand Manager Rob Rutter Senior Creative Services Manager Stéphanie Journau European PR Manager Alex Huhtala Brand Director, Project Coordination Makoto Kotaka Vice President - Brand Larry Sparks Co-COOs Michael Sherlock Jürgen Goeldner CEO Phil Rogers «Quality Assurance Europe» Keywords International Ltd. Testing Manager Paul Vigneron Project Manager Thomas Courtonne QA Lead Joao Marcos TR & Compliance Coordinator Mario Tommadich Testers Jonathan Jolley Beibhinn Rozand Zachary Renault Dario Mochetti Marco Monaco Carolin Schneider Michael Vanacker Ruben Pinero Walfrido Garcia «Quality Assurance» Coordinators Tetsuya Horiguchi Akira Morishita Yusuke Yamakura Jin Hattori Takejiro Ohtani Technical Engineers Tetsuya Takahashi Taisuke Yahisa Toyokazu Takehara Jun Sato Testers Akinari Fukuda Tadanori Inazawa Rina Tajiri Yoshiro Inaba Mei Ito Takaaki Hagiwara Hironobu Ohta Miyuki Matsumura Yohei Shimabayashi Yuki Mizuno Rita Nishioka Shunichiro Hirai Hironori Kudo Takeshi Asano Momoko Tanaka Kiyoshi Takahashi Sho Igarashi Kumiko Baba Risa Naganuma Masahiro Muramatsu Makoto Yakushijin Marie Suzuki Katsuhiro Nakayama Mayumi Inoue Yutaka Ogihara Kotomi An Koji Kotani Yuki Asaka Yuki Ohno ... ALL QA STAFF Chief Coordinator Kazunori Ohwada Ratings Advisors Miri Ito Reiko Kondo Manager Hideyuki Kato Senior Manager Yukihiro Shibuya General Manager Koji Yamashita «Information Systems» Engineers Keisuke Takahashi Hajime Tomon Kenichi Matsudo Yoshinori Hiranaka Taka Iwasaki Takashi Sato Takashi Watanabe Coordinators Junko Kuroda Kae Murata Ryuhei Ozai Takako Naganuma Ayako Yamaguchi «Legal & Intellectual Property» General Legal Affairs Coordinators Ayako Hino Hiroshi Harada Akiko Igarashi Manager Yuko Mizoguchi «Copyright Licensing» General Manager Izumi Tsukushi Copyright Licensing Staff Yasuhiro Takamatsu Mayuko Shirai «Merchandising» General Manager Hidemi Matsuzuka Merchandising Staff Yurie Kumamoto «Special Thanks» Yoshinori Kitase Akitoshi Kawazu Hiromichi Tanaka Takashi Tokita Motomu Toriyama Harunori Sakemi Noritsugu Mochizuki Tomohiro Hasegawa Tomohiro Kayano Tatsuya Kando Asako Suga Yaeko Sato Yoshitsugu Saito Hiroyuki Ito Akihiko Yoshida Yuko Shoji Hideki Imaizumi Tatsuya Nonaka Tomohiko Hirano Rie Saito Tomoko Sekii Asako Uenishi) Hiroaki Kato Toshiyuki Inoue Munehiro Osawa Kumiko Ishida Yuko Kono Chiaki Yamauchi Miki Kato Takashi Kamimura Ayako Kawamoto Emiko Sato Yuko Endo Robin Kodaira Ken Pinyopusarerk Binari Sonori s.r.l. George Yamanaka Xi Zhe An Feng Xin Li Yang Hui-An Shim Gyu-Yeon Aki Yamamoto Wataru Ninomiya Maiko Shimizu Takashi Idogawa Akitada Sakamoto Yutaka Kurosu Seri Kimura Akihiko Kasuga Emiko Aoike Tomoyuki Hiraoka Katsuji Kotani Takako Yamashita Akiko Hiratsuka Mariko Suzuki DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY ORIGINAL STAFF ALL FINAL FANTASY SERIES STAFF ... and ALL FANS OF FINAL FANTASY who have supported us since December 18th, 1987. Executive Producer Shinji Hashimoto Production Executives Yoichi Wada Keiji Honda SQUARE ENIX® THE END Catégorie:Crédits